Bet on It
by angelicaaaSx3
Summary: A new girl arrives at the school. Zayn Malik can tell there's more to her than what you may think, and he knows he has to find out her story.  Version 1.1 is Zayn's POV
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was walking down the halls of my new school. I couldn't believe it, I was actually in London. My dad got a job here, so I was going to be here for the rest of high school. I took a pretty big risk, leaving my friends and considering that I never studied the British way or whatever.  
>"Hi, I'm Hannah Walker!" A girl said to me when I was waiting in front of the principal's office.<br>"Elizabeth Hart," I introduced myself with a smile.  
>"I know, I'm gonna be your little buddy for your first few weeks here, and I can tell we're gonna be <em>great<em> friends!"  
>"Well, it's nice to meet you, Hannah," I said to her as she walked me to our first class.<br>"We're having English first. I won't be sitting with you, I'm sorry. But for this class you'll be sitting with my friend Liam," Hannah said as we walked into the classroom. "But I guarantee you, he's a really nice boy."  
>"Liam, meet new girl Elizabeth Hart. Elizabeth, Liam."<br>"You guys can call me Liz or Elle. Whatever floats your boat," I said smiling politely.  
>"Well it's nice to meet you Liz," Liam said. "I guess I'll be helping Hannah show you around."<br>"Hey babes," a guy who walked in with another student said to Hannah as he walked in. The other guy he was with looked hella badass. He had black hair, which was done up instead of down with a fringe like most guys these days and I could see on his left ear that he had 2 piercings. He was also wearing a leather jacket and a shirt that had a switch on it with the words "Please turn me on" which I thought was kinda cute. He seemed pretty shy, though.  
>"Hey," Hannah said. "This is Ellie."<br>"Louis," he said to me.  
>"Nice to meet you," I said smiling. By this time, my face was hurting a little bit from all the smiling. But hey, smiling's healthy. And also, it felt kind of nice to be smiling this much again.<br>"That was Zayn," Louis said as Zayn walked to his seat behind Liam and me.  
>"Class, please take your seats," the teacher said walking in.<br>"For the sake of our new friend here, I am Mrs. Davidson. Class, the girl next to Liam is Elizabeth Hart, she just transferred here from America, am I right?" Mrs. Anderson said.  
>"Yeap!" I said happily. I looked around the room and there were some people giving me those looks filled with hate. But others, like Hannah and the boys I had just met, didn't look at me that way. I thought at least I had a few friends it wouldn't be so bad here.<p> 


	2. Chapter Z1

Chapter 1

"Zayn, you really have to stop getting in trouble," Louis said to me. I finally came back from my 2nd suspension which lasted 2 weeks and I was walking to class with Louis.  
>"It's not like I do it without a reason. <em>He<em> starts it all the time!" I said.  
>"Weird though. You two've known each other since preschool, why does he hate you so much?"<br>"How am I supposed to know?"  
>"Hey babes," Louis said to Hannah when we walked into our class. I saw a new girl in class. <em>Did I miss something?<em>  
>"Hey," Hannah said. "This is Ellie."<br>"Louis," he said to the new girl. _So she just got here, eh?_  
>"That was Zayn," Louis said as I walked to my seat. <em>She's kinda pretty...<em>  
>"Class, please take your seats," Mrs. Davidson said walking in.<br>I was alone that day, because Harry was sick.  
>There was something about Elizabeth. I wasn't sure what it was. She didn't look like those other girls I've met. She didn't seem perky like Hannah, she didn't seem gothic like girls like Victoria. She didn't seem like a trainwreck like Amelia. And by the end of class, I realized she didn't exactly seem like the brightest girls like Rebecca. I was thinking maybe she'd be different. Which was good, I guess. Because there are too much of the same kind of girls in my school, it was getting kind of boring.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On my first day I had lunch with the gang I met. Hannah, Louis, Liam and Zayn. They told me about their friend Harry who was sick that day and Niall from Ireland. I was happy that I was making new friends, but I still felt awkward around Zayn. He was so quiet. And the only reason I didn't talk to him was because it didn't feel right to disturb his peace.  
>"So, what made you move here all the way from America?" Hannah asked breaking the silence. Hannah seemed like a perky girl, which was kinda good for me considering how my life was before meeting her.<br>"Well my dad got a job here. He always has new jobs, and my mom doesn't like the idea of always moving, so we stay in California while my dad goes around the country for his business. But when my dad said he got a job here in London, my mom thought it was best we moved here with him and he promised he wouldn't get a new job till I finish school," I explained. I looked at Zayn and realized he had another piercing on his right ear. _Hot damn_.  
>"Tell me, what's it like in America," Hannah said. "Liam's told us stories about it before, but I wanna hear about it from someone who's actually grown up there."<br>I didn't want to tell her anything about home. She seemed like she only wanted to know the good stuff about America.. but honestly? There wasn't much _good_ in my life there. I got bullied a lot, but I never let it get to me.  
>"It's pretty normal I guess. Pretty much like it is here? But, I grew up in California, so I've never seen snow."<br>"You've _never_ seen snow?" Louis asked.  
>"Never," I said shaking my head.<br>"Well that's just sad," Liam said. "I assure you here in London, you _will_ experience snow."  
>"Hey, we'd better get to Chemistry class early. Mr. Simmons hates late comers," Louis said. Zayn not saying a thing at all still kind of bothered me.<br>"Hey, Hannah. What's up with Zayn? He's so quiet," I said to her.  
>"I don't know for sure. He was with the boys all weekend, and I have no idea what happened then," Hannah said softly.<br>"Oh."  
>"But he's not always like this. He-"<br>"Well well well. Look what we have here," a guy said blocking our way. Three other guys were with him, so we were literally stuck there.  
>"Hey, Micah. Back off," Louis said standing in front of Hannah and me. Hannah hooked her arm with mine.<br>"Shut up, Tomlinson. I'm not here for your girlfriend," he said. "I heard about the new girl. How _you_ doin'?" He said looking at me.  
>"Pfft, unless you're Joey Tribbiani, do <em>not<em> use that line on me," I said laughing.  
>"Wow, little Miss America knows how to stand up for herself, eh?" He said reaching out to touch my hair. I hit his hand immediately. It was a force of habit, <em>no one<em> touches my hair without my permission.  
>"Touch my hair and your balls drop," I said. "That is if you have any."<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you're so pretty," he said trying to touch my hair _again_. I swear, guys can be so stubborn.  
>"Didn't she say <em>not<em> to touch her hair?" I heard a new voice say. Hannah, Louis and Liam gasped. I turned around realized it was Zayn who spoke. _Oh my gosh, it speaks!_  
>"What're <em>you<em> gonna do about it, Zayn?" The guy said. Throughout the whole scene, I never knew his name. I was caught by surpris when Zayn went up to the guy and hit him hard in the stomach and he walked away.  
>"Did that <em>just <em>happen?" I asked still in shock.  
>"Yeah, apparently," Liam said casually. I looked at him.<br>"C'mon, we gotta get to class," he said pulling me by the waist.

After school that day my older brother Jeremy met me by the sidewalk and walked me home.  
>"How was your first day?" He asked. My brother and I were very close, despite thhe 5 year age gap.<br>"It was... good," I said.  
>"Don't lie to me, Liz."<br>"What? It _was_ good. Okay, maybe there was a little scene I was involved in."  
>"Liz! We talked about this. No more causing uneccessary attention!"<br>"I didn't _cause _a scene! There was this guy, I have no idea what his name is, but he was all flitry and I simply told him to back off," I explained.  
>"How could you cause a scene from that?" Jeremy asked, confused.<br>"I told you, it wasn't _me_ who caused the scene. It was this quiet kid Zayn," I said. "He hit the guy for not backing off."  
>"Hm. He sounds like a nice protective kid. Maybe he can take my job protecting you, in school."<br>"Ha-ha," I said.


	4. Chapter Z2

Chapter 2

I went to lunch with Liam, Louis and Hannah as usual. The new girl Elizabeth was there too. It was just so awkward around us, it spread to the whole group.  
>"So, what made you move here all the way from America?" Hannah asked.<br>"Well my dad got a job here. He always has new jobs, and my mom doesn't like the idea of always moving, so we stay in California while my dad goes around the country for his business. But when my dad said he got a job here in London, my mom thought it was best we moved here with him and he promised he wouldn't get a new job till I finish school," Elizabeth explained. I looked at her only to find her already looking at me, and I immediately looked away.  
>"Tell me, what's it like in America," Hannah said. "Liam's told us stories about it before, but I wanna hear about it from someone who's actually grown up there."<br>"It's pretty normal I guess. Pretty much like it is here? But, I grew up in California, so I've never seen snow."  
>"You've <em>never<em> seen snow?" Louis asked.  
>"Never," she said shaking her head.<br>"Well that's just sad," Liam said. "I assure you here in London, you _will_ experience snow."  
>"Hey, we'd better get to Chemistry class early. Mr. Simmons hates late comers," Louis said. I still hadn't said anything all day. Harry wasn't there and everyone was so into the new girl. Not that I wasn't, I honestly thought she was really pretty. I guess I was just really shy; I wasn't used to seeing a girl as pretty as she was. All the other girls in my school looked pretty normal to me after being her so long. We made our way to our Chemistry class. Hannah and Elizabeth were in the front, while I was right at the back.<br>"Why're you so quiet?" Liam asked, joining me.  
>"I don't know. Harry isn't here, it's weird. Usually when I come back from suspension, Harry's here."<br>"Ahh, great. It's Micah," Liam said.  
>"Well well well. Look what we have here," Micah said blocking Hannah and Elizabeth's way. <em>Ugh, he is such a jerk<em>. He was always trying to get girls. I don't know why he's changed so much.  
>"Hey, Micah. Back off," Louis said protectively standing in front of the girls.<br>"Shut up, Tomlinson. I'm not here for your girlfriend," Micah said. "I heard about the new girl. How _you_ doin'?"  
>"Pfft, unless you're Joey Tribbiani, do <em>not<em> use that line on me," Elizabeth replied.  
>"Wow, little Miss America knows how to stand up for herself, eh?"<br>"Touch my hair and your balls drop, that is if you have any," Elizabeth said. _Wow, she knows how to stand up for herself._ She really wasn't like any girl I've known. She was different... A _good _different.  
>"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that you're so pretty," Micah said.<br>"Didn't she say _not_ to touch her hair?" I said walking to the front of the group  
>"What're <em>you<em> gonna do about it, Zayn?" Micah said and I punched him _hard_ in the stomach, and left them for the Chemistry lab.  
>"You like her, don't you?" Louis said.<br>"Shut up, Louis," I said with that joking accent I use.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day I decided to walk to school myself. I didn't like having to be a burden to my brother all the time, even though he said it wasn't a big deal. I walked into the English classroom that day and it was empty. Not _completely_ empty; Zayn was there. He looked up and smiled at me, I smiled back. He had his headphones on and when I walked into the room, I could hear faint music from them. I awkwardly took my seat right in front of him.  
>"Hey Zayn," I said turning around after about 5 minutes of awkwardness.<br>"Yeah?" He said taking his headphones off.  
>"I just wanted to say thank you," I said. "For yesterday. I could've taken care of it myself, though."<br>"It's alright," he said. "Micah's a jerk anyway. Oh, hey Harry!"  
>I turned to the door. A guy was walking in with Liam. He had brown curly hair and he was dressed the same way Zayn was. Actually, Louis, Liam and Zayn all dressed pretty similarly. And I guess Harry did as well. It made me wonder how Niall dressed.<br>"Harry, this is Liz," Liam said sitting next to me.  
>"Hi there, Liz. Liz as in Elizabeth?" Harry asked.<br>"Yeah!" I said.  
>"Elizabeth, pretty name."<br>"Thanks. It's nice meeting you," I said.  
>"She's pretty," I heard Harry say to Zayn. They were seated next to each other.<br>"Eh," Zayn said. He obviously couldn't care any less about me.

At lunch that day we sat at the usual table.  
>"Hey, America!" I heard someone say. I ignored it. <em>Remember what you said you wanted. No drama.<em>  
>"America, I'm talking to you," he said. It was Micah.<br>"She has a _name_, you know," Liam said.  
>"I know, I just don't wanna use it."<br>"You have absolutely _no_ respect whatsoever do you?" Hannah said.  
>"Shut up, Walker," Micah said. I could see that Louis wanted to do something about it, but I also saw Hannah squeezing his hand signalling him not to. I always wished I had a relationship like theirs; where the boy wanted to protect the girl.<br>"You guys don't have to help me," I said softly.  
>"It's okay," Harry said with a grin. I was kind of happy they were so willing to help me. I just hoped they were aware of the consequences.<br>"Whatever. Monica!"  
>"Monica's back in school?" I heard Harry quietly ask Zayn.<br>I don't know where it came from, but the next thing I knew, I was showered by a mango smoothie. Most people would scream, I didn't. It was something I got a lot at my old school. Everyone in the cafeteria looked shocked. I just calmly stood up, took my bag that was slightly drenched as well, and slapped this Monica girl who had poured her drink on me.  
>"Hey, no one-" Micah said, but I cut him off.<br>"Touch me.. and you're fucking_ dead_," I said on the verge of tears.  
>I walked off like nothing happened and made my way to my locker. I kind of expected I was going to need an extra set of clothes, so I put some in my clocker.<br>"Liz? Ellie? Elizabeth, _there _you are!" I heard Hannah say as she walked toward me.  
>"Not right now, Han. I'm sorry," I said looking to her then running to the girls' shower by the gym.<br>I looked into the mirror and washed away whatever was on my face and tried pouring some water on my hair. As the water ran down my hand to my wrist, the cuts were revealed. _Crap_.  
>"Elizabeth, you alright?" Zayn barged into the girls' bathroom.<br>"Zayn, you can't be in here," I said crying.  
>"Here, lemme help," he said wiping the tears from my face.<br>"Zayn, thank you but really I'm okay. I've dealt with this crap before, I can deal with it again now," I said holding his wrists.  
>"Zayn, you know very well you can't be in the girls' bathroom," Ms Taylor, the school receptionist said as she walked in. "The principal wants to see you."<br>"You too, Elizabeth. Your parents are on their way, so get changed and to the office," she added and left to make sure Zayn did go to the office. I waited for about 5 seconds and kicked the wall hard and just cried.  
>I showered, got dressed and put some braclets on to cover up the cut marks. My parents knew I used to cut, I don't do it anymore. I told myself I'd never do it again. But I didn't want anyone else to see them, so I cover it up.<br>"I assure you, Mr. Peterson, my daughter wouldn't do that kind of thing," I heard my dad say as I made my way to the principal's office. _Ugh, they're already here?  
><em>"My sister wouldn't do anything like that  
>"We'll let her speak for herself," Mr. Peterson said. "Elizabeth, did you hit Micah yesterday?"<br>"No _I _didn't," I simply replied. I stood there awkwardly as my hair was still wet.  
>"LIAR!" Micah said. Zayn was there as well as Liam and they looked like they wanted to hit Micah really bad.<br>"I didn't! I swear on the life of my little dog Piper, I didn't even _touch _anyone yesterday."  
>"Well, she swore on Piper, she means it," Jeremy said.<br>"You lying bitch you slapped me just now!" Monica said.  
>"I said <em>yesterday<em> deaf little snob."  
>"Elizabeth Isabel Hart," my mom said softly. She knew that even if she tried to stop me, it wouldn't work. So by calling out my name, it was her signalling me I was going to go overboard. That was one of the reasons why I loved my parents and of course my brother. They never stopped me from standing up for myself, they just told me when I was over doing it.<br>"Not like you were totally innocent, Monica," Zayn said.  
>"What does he mean?" Mr. Peterson asked.<br>"She poured her drink all over Elizabeth. That's why she's all wet," Liam explained  
>"Oh no, not again," I heard Jeremy say to himself.<br>"That's it, Monica. You are suspended, _again_."  
>"You can't do that!" Monica protested.<br>"She's right, you can't suspend her anymore, Mr. Peterson," Ms Taylor said. "She just got back from her _3__rd_ suspension."  
>"Right. You know the rules, Monica. You're going to have to be expelled. Your parents are aware that I might have had to expell you eventually. They've already arranged for you to go to a private school in Manchaster."<br>"I'm gonna make your life here _hell_," Micah said to me before I walked out of the office.  
>"Not while I'm around," Zayn said to Micah who pushed Zayn.<br>"Zayn," Liam said. "That's enough, we gotta get to class. C'mon Ellie."

-(I don't know what it's like in schools in other countries other than Singapore, so I apologize if I got the schedule mixed up like lunch and everything...)


	6. Chapter Z3

Chapter 3

"Zayn!" My mom said waking me up.  
>"Whaaaat?" I moaned with my face in my pillow.<br>"It's best you start getting to school earlier," she said pulling my blanket off. So I did. I got out of bed, got ready and walked to school. It was quiet, on the way there. I good quiet, I suppose. Usually when I walked to school, I was with Harry, or Louis. Or at least there were other students from school walking to school too. I had called Louis and Harry before I left and told them my mom made me get to school earlier. I made my way to the classroom, past the staring eyes of students in the cafeteria. I stayed in class for the rest of the time with my headphones on. About 20 minutes before class started, Elizabeth walked in. I guess she didn't expect to see me there, she looked pretty shocked. I smiled to her though, to at least acknowledge her presence.  
>"Hey Zayn," she said turning around.<br>"Yeah?" I said taking my headphones off.  
>"I just wanted to say thank you," I said. "For yesterday. I could've taken care of it myself, though."<br>"It's alright, Micah's a jerk anyway," I said. Harry walked in with Liam. "Hey Harry!" I said. I was so relieved they walked in. It was so awkward talking to Elizabeth for the first time.  
>"Harry, this is Liz," Liam said.<br>"Hi there, Liz. Liz as in Elizabeth?" Harry asked.  
>"Yeah!" She said.<br>"Elizabeth, pretty name."  
>"Thanks. It's nice meeting you." said.<br>"She's pretty," I said to me.  
>"Eh," I said. I didn't want her to think I liked her. Well, half of me wanted to. But another half of me was just confused.<p>

At lunch that day we sat at the usual table.  
>"Hey, America!" Micah said. <em>When is he ever going to stop?<em>  
>"America, I'm talking to you," he said.<br>"She has a _name_, you know," Liam said.  
>"I know, I just don't wanna use it."<br>"You have absolutely _no_ respect whatsoever do you?" Hannah said.  
>"Shut up, Walker," Micah said. I could see Louis wanted to beat Micah up for it. I did too. But not for Hannah, for Elizabeth.<br>"You guys don't have to help me," I heard Elizabeth whisper to Harry.  
>"It's okay," Harry said.<br>"Whatever. Monica!"  
>"Monica's back in school?" Harry asked me. I shrugged. Monica was Micah's twin sister. We got suspended together, but I had no idea when she was coming back.<br>Out of nowhere, Monica came to our table and poured her drink on Elizabeth's head. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock, except Elizabeth. I wondered why she looked so.. Calm. She just got up and slapped Monica. Everyone in the area gasped. No one has ever ever _ever_ hit Monica. _Never_.  
>"Hey, no one-" Micah said.<br>"Touch me.. and you're fucking_ dead_," Elizabeth said and ran out of the cafeteria with Hannah following her.  
>Monica and Micah left. They obviously had a good laugh.<br>"Wow," Harry said. I ran out of the cafeteria. I made my way to the girls' shower room and I saw Hannah outside.  
>"In there?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, you're not going in there, are you?" I heard Hannah say as I walked in.  
>"Elizabeth, you alright?" I said.<br>"Zayn, you can't be in here." She was crying.  
>"Here, lemme help," I said wiping the tears from her face.<br>"Zayn, thank you but really I'm okay. I've dealt with this crap before, I can deal with it again now," she grabbed my hands. I looked down and saw there were cut marks on her wrist.  
>"Zayn, you know very well you can't be in the girls' bathroom," Ms Taylor said as she walked in. "The principal would want to see you and Liam."<br>"You too, Elizabeth. Your parents are on their way, so get changed and to the office," she added and brought me to the principal's office.  
>"Why would he need to see Liam?" I asked.<br>"Liam ran after Monica and Micah and it was just about to become violent before Mr Peterson came by," Ms Taylor explained.  
>"We're going to wait for Elizabeth's parents to come before you start explaining," Mr Peterson said. Liam was there as well as Micah and Monica. Mr and Mrs Hart walked in with another guy.<br>"She punched me pretty bad yesterday. Monica just wanted to get my revenge for me," Micah said.  
>"I assure you, Mr. Peterson, my daughter wouldn't do that kind of thing," Mr Hart said.<br>"We'll let her speak for herself," Mr. Peterson said when she walked in. "Elizabeth, did you hit Micah yesterday?"  
>"No <em>I <em>didn't," she simply replied.  
>"LIAR!" Micah said.<br>"I didn't! I swear on the life of my little dog Piper, I didn't hit anyone yesterday."  
>"Well, she swore on Piper, she means it," the other guy said.<br>"You lying bitch you slapped me just now!" Monica said.  
>"I said <em>yesterday<em> deaf little snob."  
>"Elizabeth Isabel Hart," her mother said.<br>"Not like you were totally innocent, Monica," I said. I really wanted to prove Elizabeth's innocence.  
>"What does he mean?" Mr. Peterson asked.<br>"She poured her drink all over Elizabeth. That's why she's all wet," Liam explained  
>"Oh no, not again," I heard someone say quietly.<br>"That's it, Monica. You are suspended, _again_."  
>"You can't do that!" Monica protested.<br>"She's right, you can't suspend her anymore, Mr. Peterson," Ms Taylor said. "She just got back from her _3__rd_ suspension."  
>"Right. You know the rules, Monica. You're going to have to be expelled. Your parents are aware that I might have had to expell you eventually. They've already arranged for you to go to a private school in Manchaster."<br>"I'm gonna make your life here _hell_," Micah said to Elizabeth before we walked out of the office.  
>"Not while I'm around," I said to Micah and he pushed me.<br>"Zayn," Liam said. "That's enough, we gotta get to class. C'mon Ellie."


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weeks past after the whole "Monica getting expelled and transferred to a private school" thing and people were looking at Louis, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Hannah all differently.  
>"Guys, I'm really sorry," I said one day at lunch with a sigh. "I should've told you earlier about the consequences of being my friend and standing up for me.. ugh, this is all my fault."<br>"Hey hey," Hannah said. "We helped you because we _could_ and we _wanted to_. We don't regret it."  
>"Yeah, and it's okay if people look at us differenlty. At least the 7 of us have each other in this school, we'll go through this together," Louis added.<br>"Besides, we're happy Monica got _expelled_. She was a million times worse than Micah, and now," Liam said looking at where Micah was walking. "He's kind of weak without his twin sister around."  
>"Hey guys," Zayn sighed and sat beside me. By this time, Zayn spoke to me a lot more than he did when we first met. We finally felt comfortable around each other; he was the one who protected me the most from all the bullies and everything. I guess Jeremy was right, Zayn could take his job of protecting me in school.<br>"Hey," we all said.  
>"Got a call from Niall, he's coming over this weekend."<br>"So I'm _finally _going to meet this Niall I keep hearing so much about?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, I guess you are. He's going to your party?" Harry asked Hannah. Hannah's birthday was coming up that weekend, and we were having a little get together. Just the 7 of us. 8, I guess, since Niall was going to be there.<p>

The day of the party came and I was pretty stoked. Whenever I was the gang, we were in school getting picked on by Micah. Not a lot of people supported him in hating us; just the more popular important ones. But none of that was going to matter that day. It was just going to be 7 friends, hanging out.  
><em>Or so I thought...<br>_Apparently a few more people were invited by Hannah's parents without her concent. The party started at about 6, and by 9 everyone started to slowly leave. The 8 of us were in Hannah's bedroom by this time. I had been talking to Niall a lot during the party and I had a pretty good time talking to him. Hannah was right, he _was_ a nice kid.  
>"Hey, you 2! We're all going up," Hannah said to Niall and I and we followed her.<br>"A little party of our own," Harry said as the 3 of us walked into Hannah's room.  
>"What about everyone else downstairs?" I asked.<br>"My parents will take care of that. They probably just came for the free food."  
>"So what're we gonna do?" I asked.<br>"What we always do," Niall said.  
>"Truth or dare!" They all said together. I'm going to be completely honest, I love a good game of truth or dare. I used to play it a lot with the friends I had back in the states. But I always chose truth. What can I say? I'm an honest person. After a while, Louis said we could only choose dare or double dare, which was new to me. Liam explained that if I chose dare, I'd have to do a big dare and if I chose double dare I'd have to do 2 little ones. The bottle they were spinning pointed to me and I decided to go for dare.<br>"Okay, so... since you're new and all, we'll go easy on you," Niall said.  
>"Hey, hey," Louis said. "I was the one who spun the bottle to her, I get to tell her what to do."<br>"Alrighty then, Louis. What do I have to do?" I asked.  
>"Dare you to kiss Zayn," Louis said without any sign of hesitation. Zayn was sitting right next to me so I turned and looked at him. Like I said, by this time we were comfortable with each other. So we both leaned in for a kiss, expecting it to just be an innocent little peck. But as I slowly pulled away, he put his hand on my cheek, and pulled me in for another kiss. This time, it was much more passionate.<br>We finally pulled away and everyone in the room was cheering. I should've mentioned Jeremy was at the party too, and he walked in on the kiss.  
>"Oops, sorry didn't know there was a make- Liz?" He said.<br>"It was a _dare_, Jer," I said looking down.  
>"Really now?" Jeremy said sitting behind Zayn and me. "Well I bet you, little sister, that mom and dad will actually approve of Zayn as your boyfriend."<br>"What _if_ they do?" I asked.  
>"Then you have to immediately put Zayn as your boyfriend on Facebook."<br>"OOOHHHH!" Everyone but Zayn, Jeremy and I said.  
>"For how long?"<br>"Just until the end of next month," Jeremy simply said.  
>"You're on," I said getting up and walked out of the room. By this time my parents were in the living room with Hannah's parents.<br>"Mom, dad!" I said.  
>"Yes?" My dad called from the living room.<br>"I need to prove something to Jer, so answer this with nothing but honesty," I said to them as everyone else stood in front of the couch they were sitting on.  
>"So would you ever approve of Zayn here as my boyfriend?" I asked. Before they could open their mouths, I said, "Do you swear to speak the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth? I just wanna make it sound official."<br>"Yes, yes. We _very honestly_ do approve," my mom said.  
>"We were actually just talking about it," Hannah's mom said.<br>I ran my hand through my hair and just kept quiet. I thought about what happened when we kissed. Not what people saw happened, what was going through my head as we kissed passionately. I was thinking about how he stood up for me even when I was clearly doing a good job in standing up for myself. I was thinking about the times he helped protect me. I was thinking about... how I was feeling about him since he helped me with Micah on my first day of school.  
>"Hey, Liz, remember that bet we had? Yeah, I have the laptop ready, I said <em>immediately<em>," Jeremy said.  
>"Ugh, fine."<br>-


	8. Chapter Z4

Chapter 4

_"Hey Zayn! I've been trying to call the rest of the boys, but I couldn't reach them. Is there anything going wrong?" _Niall said on the phone.  
>"Oh, I don't know what's going on. I'm still making my way to lunch. But it's been a normal day here."<br>_"Alrighty then. Oh yeah, I'm going over for Hannah's birthday."  
><em>"That's great!" I said excitedly. We hadn't seen Niall in so long.  
><em>"And what is this I hear about Elizabeth,"<em> Niall said in a different tone of voice.  
>"How'd you know about Ellie?"<br>_"Ellie, eh?"  
><em>"What did they tell you?"  
><em>"Oh nothing, just that you like her and everything."<br>_"You can't prove that, Nialler, because it's not true. Look, I'll call you soon. See you at the party," I said and hung up.

When I walked to the usual table, they were talking about something. And Liam turned to where Micah was.  
>"Hey guys," I said sitting next to Elizabeth. We were finally getting closer, and there was no more awkwardness between the two of us.<br>"Hey," they all said.  
>"Got a call from Niall, he's coming over this weekend."<br>"So I'm _finally _going to meet this Niall I keep hearing so much about?" Elizabeth asked. We've told her a lot about Niall.  
>"Yeah, I guess you are." Harry asked Hannah.<p>

At the party that weekend, I was planning on sticking with Elizabeth the whole time and maybe tell her how I really feel. But she was Niall the whole time. I really wanted to know what they were talking about. _What if Niall tells her the boys think I like her?_  
>"Hey, Zayn. Meet up at Hannah's room in 5 minutes," Harry said. And walked up the stairs. <em>Probably another party-in-a-party<em>. We always had things like this, whenever any of us had a party. It'd just be the 6 of us in one of our bedrooms away from all the other guests.  
>"A little party of our own," Harry said as he walked in with Niall and Elizabeth.<br>"What about everyone else downstairs?" Elizabeth asked curious.  
>"My parents will take care of that. They probably just came for the free food."<br>"So what're we gonna do?" Elizabeth asked.  
>"What we always do," Niall said.<br>"Truth or dare!" We all said excited.  
>After a while, we stepped it up to dare or double dare. A little new version of truth or dare.<br>"What's dare or double dare?" Elizabeth asked. She was completely lost. Liam explained the rules to her and we went on with the game. Louis spun the bottle, and it pointed to Elizabeth.  
>"Alrighty then, Louis. What do I have to do?" I asked.<br>"Dare you to kiss Zayn." When Louis said it, I was completely surprised. She seemed really willing to do so, she leaned in first. It started off as an innocent peck on the lips. But as she pulled away, I pulled her right back in. It felt amazing.  
>"Oops, sorry didn't know there was a make- Liz?" Jeremy said walking into the room. Of course by now I knew he was her brother and <em>not<em> her boyfriend.  
>"It was a <em>dare<em>, Jer," Elizabeth said.  
>"Really now?" Jeremy said. "Well I bet you, little sister, that mom and dad will actually approve of Zayn as your boyfriend."<br>"What _if_ they do?" Elizabeth asked.  
>"Then you have to immediately put Zayn as your boyfriend on Facebook."<br>"OOOHHHH!" Everyone but Elizabeth, Jeremy and I said.  
>"For how long?"<br>"Just until the end of next month," Jeremy simply said.  
>"You're on," Elizabeth said and we all made our way to the living room. "Mom, dad!"<br>"Yes?" Mr Hart dad called.  
>Elizabeth said something to her parents from behind the couch as we all walked in front of them. By then everyone else had left the party.<br>"So would you ever approve of Zayn here as my boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked. Before they could open their mouths, she added, "Do you swear to speak the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth? I just wanna make it sound official."  
>"Yes, yes. We <em>very honestly<em> do approve," Mrs Hart said.  
>"We were actually just talking about it," Mrs Walker said.<br>No one knew why, but Elizabeth kept quiet for about a minute.  
>"Hey, Liz, remember that bet we had? Yeah, I have the laptop ready, I said <em>immediately<em>," Jeremy said.  
>"Ugh, fine."<br>-


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zayn and I walked to school as usual that Monday.  
>"So ahh," I said. "I wonder how everyone else took the whole "In a relationship" thingy," I said with an awkward laugh.<br>"Yeeah, I don't think a lot of people saw it," he said.  
>"Yeah, probably not.."<br>"Congrats, you two!" Rebecca said when we walked into the school together.  
>"For what?" Zayn asked confused. "Oooohhhh!"<br>"Becky, it was just a bet I lost and -" I started explaining.  
>"Oh right right, you don't wanna talk about it, it's okay," Rebecca said. "Have fun, you two."<br>"That was... weird." I said as we walked to class.  
>"No no... this might actually be kinda fun," Zayn said and put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "Play along, babes," he said jokingly making me laugh.<br>We walked into the classroom and we saw Liam and Harry and when we walked into the room they looked at us surprised.  
>"We're good actors aren't we?" Zayn joked.<br>"Where're are Louis and Hannah?" I asked, still laughing, as I took my seat next to Liam. Harry just pointed to the corner of the room behind us where they were making out.  
>"Oh oh, jeez. Awkward," I said turning to the front of the class.<br>"Hah. It's okay, we've gotten used to it," Harry said sitting in front of me and Liam. Zayn joined him.  
>"So does everyone believe that you 2 are in a relationship?" Liam asked.<br>"Well we've only told Rebecca the truth cuz she was the first one to talk to us about it," I said.  
>"But for the rest of the time, we were just foolin' 'em," Zayn said with a fake American accent.<br>"Dude, what is with that accent?" I said laughing. I don't think I had ever laughed that much in a long time. After that Louis and Hannah joined us.  
>"Louis," I said, trying not to laugh, taking my compact mirror from my bag.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Fix it," I said giving him the mirror. His shocked expression after seeing his messed up hair made us all laugh.<br>"So how's the new happy couple," Hannah asked.  
>"Ha-ha, Hannah," I said. To be honest, I kind of liked that everyone thought of me and Zayn now as a couple. I just didn't want anyone to know.<p>

During lunch that day, we sat at our usual table when Micah came around.  
>"Americaaa!" I heard him say.<br>"What?" I asked angrily.  
>"I just wanted to say congradulations to the new couple. You two are perfect for each other. The local rebel, and the rebel imported from USA," Micah teased. <em>How the hell did he know? <em> I dropped the french fry I was about to eat and just kept my hands together on the table.  
>"Yeah, you know what I mean, Hart," Micah said. Louis, Liam, Hannah, Harry and Zayn looked at me confused.<br>"Look, Micah. If you so as much _walk toward _us in this school, you are going to get hurt," Zayn said getting up from his seat and grabbed Micah by his collar.  
>"You're not the boss of me, douche," Micah said pushing Zayn, and Zayn pushed him back.<br>"Hey hey!" I said breaking them up. _It's happening all over again. _I looked at Micah who was looking at Zayn who was looking at me. I looked to Zayn and I didn't realize I had started to cry.  
>"Ellie," he said hugging me.<br>"Ch. Cowards," Micah said and walked away. I saw Liam run after him.

The rest of the day for me was quiet. I didn't talk to anyone, not even Hannah. I ran out of school right after the bell rang and I ran up the stairs once I reached home.  
>"Elizabeth?" I heard a familiar voice say.<br>I turned to look into the living room and it was my cousin Jessica.  
>"Not now, Jess," I said. I slammed my room door, locked it and leaned against that door.<br>"Hey, Jer. Where's Liz?" I heard Zayn say. _Oh please no._  
>"She's upstairs, but I don't think you should-" Jeremy said. I guess Zayn was making his way up the stairs. "What happened?" Jeremy asked.<br>"It's a long story," I heard Hannah.  
>"Ellie? Elizabeth, open up." Zayn said knocking the door.<br>"Liz, honey, open the door please," Jessica said. Then there was an awkward silence. "I'm her cousin, Jessica," she said.  
>"Right, okay. We're her friends," Hannah said.<br>"Oh, you guys are the friends I've heard about. It's nice to meet you," Jessica said.  
>"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Hannah replied.<br>"I don't mean to be rude but can we go back to getting Ellie out of her room?" It was Liam this time.  
>"Oh, right."<br>"She isn't gonna open up," Jeremy said. "She's always like that, mom, dad & I just let her be until she's ready to come out. Why don't you just tell us what happened?"  
>And then I didn't hear anything anymore. I didn't come out of my room for the next 2 hours.<p> 


	10. Chapter Z5

Chapter 5

Ever since Elizabeth and I became closer, we started walking to and from school together. And the litte dare the previous night didn't change that.  
>"So ahh," Elizabeth said. "I wonder how everyone else took the whole 'In a relationship' thingy."<br>"Yeeah, I don't think a lot of people saw it," I said.  
>"Yeah, probably not.."<br>"Congrats, you two!" Rebecca said when we walked into the school together.  
>"For what?" I asked confused. "Oooohhhh!"<br>"Becky, it was just a bet I lost and -" Elizabeth started explaining.  
>"Oh right right, you don't wanna talk about it, it's okay," Rebecca said. "Have fun, you two," she said and walked away.<br>"That was... weird." Elizabeth laughed.  
><em>This is so gonna fool people.<em> "No no... this might actually be kinda fun," I said and put my arm over her shoulder. "Play along, babes," I said jokingly.  
>When we walked into class, Harry and Liam were there looking confused and shocked.<br>"We're good actors aren't we?" I joked.  
>"Where're are Louis and Hannah?" Elizabeth asked. Harry just pointed to the corner of the room behind us. They seemed too busy making out to realize we had walked in pretending to be a couple.<br>"Oh oh, jeez. Awkward," Elizabeth said.  
>"Hah. It's okay, we've gotten used to it," Harry said.<br>"So does everyone believe that you 2 are in a relationship?" Liam asked.  
>"Well we've only told Rebecca the truth cuz she was the first one to talk to us about it," Elizabeth said.<br>"But for the rest of the time, we were just foolin' 'em," I said with a fake American accent.  
>"Dude, what is with that accent?" Elizabeth laughed.<br>"Louis," Elizabeth said when he and Hannah joined us. She then took out a little mirror from her bag.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Fix it," Elizabeth said giving him the mirror.  
>"So how's the new happy couple," Hannah asked.<br>"Ha-ha, Hannah," Elizabeth said. I was hoping she laughed sarcastically because she was trying to cover up the truth. She was blushing.

"Americaaa!" Micah said at lunch, walking to our table.  
>"What?" Elizabeth said.<br>"I just wanted to say congradulations to the new couple. You two are perfect for each other. The local rebel, and the rebel imported from USA," Micah teased. Elizabeth looked _really_ mad.  
>"Yeah, you know what I mean, Hart," Micah said. We were all confused.<br>"Look, Micah. If you so as much _walk toward _us in this school, you are going to get hurt," I said and grabbed Micah by his collar.  
>"You're not the boss of me, douche," Micah said pushing me, and I just pushed him back angrily.<br>"Hey hey!" Elizabeth said pushing us away from each other. I looked at her look at Micah look at me.  
>"Ellie," I said when I realize she was about to cry.<br>"Ch. Cowards," Micah said and walked away, Liam ran after him. _That won't be good._

For the rest of the day, we tried talking to her but she wouldn't respond. When she wouldn't talk to Hannah, we knew that she really really didn't want to talk to anyone.  
>After the final school bell rang, she was the first one out without us.<br>"Anyone else wanna come with me to Ellie's? I'm getting kinda worried about her," I asked.  
>"Louis and I have to go see Mr Erikson about our French homework," Harry said.<br>"And I have to go see Mrs Joseph for my Math extra credit. But we'll join you later?" Liam said.  
>"So I guess it's just me and Zayn then," Hannah said. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She added and we ran to Elizabeth's.<p>

"Hey, Jer. Where's Liz?" I said trying to catch my breath when Jeremy opened the door_. _Hannah came jogging behind.  
>"She's upstairs, but I don't think you should-" Jeremy said I ignored him and walked up the stairs to Elizabeth's room.<br>"What happened?" Jeremy asked.  
>"It's a long story," Hannah said still panting.<br>"Ellie? Elizabeth, open up." I said knocking on her bedroom door.  
>"Liz, honey, open the door please," said some girl I had never seen in my life. I looked at her confused.<br>"I'm her cousin, Jessica," she said.  
>"Right, okay. We're her friends," Hannah said.<br>"Oh, you guys are the friends I've heard about. It's nice to meet you," Jessica said.  
>"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Hannah replied happily<br>Then Liam joined us with Jeremy. "I don't mean to be rude but can we go back to getting Ellie out of her room?" He said.  
>"Oh, right."<br>"She isn't gonna open up," Jeremy said. "She's always like that, mom, dad & I just let her be until she's ready to come out. Why don't you just tell us what happened?"  
>We went downstairs and explained to Jeremy and Mrs Hart what Micah said that might have made her mad. And about 2 hours later, we saw her walking down the stairs, still with some tears on her face.<p> 


	11. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I walked into the living room, I saw Liam, Louis, Hannah, Harry and Zayn looking very anxious. My brother, mom and cousin, on the other hand, looked like they were watching a rerun of Lost; they totally knew what was going to happen next.  
>"Again?" Jessica asked. The boys and Hannah looked at her confused, then their looks shifted to me as I sat between my mom and Jeremy.<br>"Yeah," I said with a sigh.  
>"Will someone kindly clarify?" Hannah asked.<br>I sighed again. "This isn't the first time this happened," I said. "And I haven't been _completely_ honest with you guys.."  
>"Keep going," Harry said.<br>"Remember the reason I told you I moved here?"  
>"You're dad got a new job," Louis replied.<br>"Yeah, but that's not the _only _reason... I got expelled from my previous school," I said shyly.  
>"<em>The local rebel, and the rebel imported from USA<em>," I heard Zayn softly quote Micah.  
>"I have <em>no idea<em> how he found out about it!" I said to my mom. "Anyway. The reason I got expelled was similar to what happened today at lunch. You see, I was never the popular girl in school. I wasn't the smartest either. I wasn't the cheerleader, I wasn't dating the hottest guy in school, I never got invited to all the cool parties like Jeremy. I was your average girl who got bullied a lot. Then in sophomore year, I met my boyfriend Daniel. We got expelled together with this guy Shaun. Shaun was the quarterback who constantly bullied me. I knew how to stand up for myself, so I knew what to do. I knew that defending yourself with words could only go so far in high school. I got in a lot of fights-"  
>"This girl can pack a punch," Jessica commented pointing to me like a proud mother watching her son score the winning goal in a football game. "Sorry, carry on."<br>"I got in a lot of fights, got suspended a few times. And one day that same school year, Shaun came over the lunch table my friends and I were sitting at and he called Dan. Apparently, Shaun was cheating off Dan on their Spanish tests, so Dan purposely wrote his original answers wrong before erasing them so Shaun would cheat and copy the wrong answers. Shaun failed and blamed Daniel for it. Daniel.. he was never the one who fought with his fists. So I knocked out Shaun and I ended up getting expelled."  
>"What about the cuts on your wrist?" Zayn asked, and I immediately crossed my arms across my chest. My mom and Jessica looked at me.<br>"I stopped! The scars just haven't completely healed yet," I said showing Jessica my wrists. "How'd you know about that, though?"  
>"Remember that day when I wanted to help you wash up but you grabbed my hands?" He said. I tried to remember what happened that day and I nodded. "Well, I caught a glimpse of your cut marks."<br>"Right," I sighed. "Well, that's my story."  
>"The imported rebel.. insane," Liam said.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I just thought that if I told you, it would change your impression of me and I'd be alone again."  
>"Aw, no matter what kind of person you are, we'd never hate you. You were such a nice person when we met you, you <em>still<em> are that person we met," Hannah said walking to me. I got up and gave her a hug. Then everyone else joined in in our group hug. It made me feel good, too. It made me feel like I finally belonged somewhere.

The next day at school, Micah wasn't there, he had fallen sick so the school was different.  
>"Hmm. This is nice," I said with Zayn's arm on my waist. We were still pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't tell anyone I wanted to be that in reality, and not just pretend anymore.<br>"What is?" Hannah asked.  
>"The happiness. Without Micah, everyone in the school seems so happy. So carefree. Like they don't have to watch out for Micah all the time."<br>"Well, days when Micah and Monica aren't around are always a celebrated occassion," Louis said.  
>"I could get used to this," I said.<br>"Don't get _too_ used to it," Zayn said. "He isn't gonna be sick forever."  
>"I'm still gonna cherish this happiness," I joked. What they thought was that I was talking about Micah being gone... When in reality, I was referring to Zayn treating me this way.<p> 


	12. Chapter Z6

Chapter 6

It was silent until Elizabeth came to the living room.  
>"Again?" Jessica asked. We all looked at her confused. Then we watched as Elizabeth sat between her brother and her mother.<br>"Yeah," Elizabeth sighed.  
>"Will someone kindly clarify?" Hannah asked.<br>"This isn't the first time this happened," Elizabeth said. "And I haven't been _completely_ honest with you guys.."  
>"Keep going," Harry said.<br>"Remember the reason I told you I moved here?"  
>"You're dad got a new job," Louis replied.<br>"Yeah, but that's not the _only _reason... I got expelled from my previous school."  
>"<em>The local rebel, and the rebel imported from USA<em>," I said softly.  
>And then Elizabeth told us her story about her being expelled due to her trying to defend the guy she used to be dating in her old school in the States.<br>"What about the cuts on your wrist?" I asked.  
>"I stopped! The scars just haven't completely healed yet," Elizabeth said. And then she asked me, "How'd you know about that, though?"<br>"Remember that day when I wanted to help you wash up but you grabbed my hands?" I said. "Well, I caught a glimpse of your cut marks."  
>"Right," Elizabeth sighed. "Well, that's my story."<br>"The imported rebel.. insane," Liam said.  
>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I just thought that if I told you, it would change your impression of me and I'd be alone again."<br>"Aw, no matter what kind of person you are, we'd never hate you. You were such a nice person when we met you, you _still_ are that person we met," Hannah said. Elizabeth hugged her and we all joined in the hug.

The next day at school, Micah was sick from school.  
>"Hmm. This is nice," Elizabeth said.<br>"What is?" Hannah asked.  
>"The happiness. Without Micah, everyone in the school seems so happy. So carefree. Like they don't have to watch out for Micah all the time."<br>"Well, days when Micah and Monica aren't around are always a celebrated occassion," Louis said.  
>"I could get used to this," Elizabeth said. <em>I could get used to you as my girlfriend. Wait.. Did I just seriously think that?<em>  
>"Don't get <em>too<em> used to it. He isn't gonna be sick forever," I said.  
>"I'm still gonna cherish this happiness," Elizabeth said.<p> 


	13. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

On the day Zayn and I were supposed to announce that our relationship was a fake, we were at Liam's house to do an English project. We were in his living room when Harry randomly asked how we were going to break the news to everyone.  
>"I don't know, just get rid of the relationship status and say it was fake?" I said.<br>"Or," Harry said. "You could tell them you 2 broke up."  
>"And cause drama? Uh-uh, I don't think so," I said. I turned to Zayn who was busy reading his English text book. I wasn't going to admit it, but I had really fallen in love with Zayn Malik. Him pretending to be my boyfriend kind of showed his senstive, more protective side. A side I never knew Zayn had. I know even if we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend Zayn would still be protective of me; of all of us, really. But, it felt nice with the title.<br>"Could we just focus on the proejct though, please?" I broke the silence. I never really liked silence. Silence always got me thinking of things I didn't like thinking of.

The next day I walked to school with Zayn like any other normal school day.  
>"So if you 2 were pretending to be in a relationship," Rebecca asked. You should know that Rebecca is kind of the schools's gossip machine. She's got a future in the tabloid business. "Then that means the 2 of you were actually single?"<br>"Yeah," Zayn replied as we walked to our Math class.  
>"Ellie, do you know how many guys have wanted to ask you out because you had a 'boyfriend'?" She asked air-quoting boyfriend. I was seated next to her in class, behind Zayn who sat next to Liam. They both turned to face us and listen in on the conversation.<br>"Wait, if I had a 'boyfriend', why would guys wanna date me?" I asked confused.  
>"Cuz if you're attached, guys can't get you. And you know how guys can be, they wanna get what they can't have," she explained. I looked at the boys.<br>"She's got a point," Liam said.  
>"A lot of guys asked me to ask you if you could go out with them when you break up with Zayn," she said. "Relationships don't usually last in this school. Except the lucky ones like Louis and Hannah, of course," she added when Louis and Hannah walked into the class hand in hand.<br>"They're really lucky," Rebecca said. "Not because they're probably gonna end up marrying each other.. but because they stayed together no matter what."  
>"I want something like that some day," I said. <em>Crap<em>. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"  
>"Alright class, please let's begin."<p>

During lunch I had to see Ms Millers about my French test and I joined the gang late. They seemed really into some conversation with Zayn looking all upset. It got me suspicious. Louis, who was sitting facing the entrance where I was at, signalled to them that I was walking in.  
>"Hey guys," I said taking my usual seat beside Zayn, "Whaaaat's happening?"<br>"Nothing," Hannah said looking at Zayn then smiled at me. "So how was it with Ms Millers?"  
>"It was good. I passed the test which is such a relief since I rarely ever listened in class back home."<br>"No? Not funny? Okay," I said. "Okay, seriously. What's going on."  
>"Nothing! Nothing!" Louis said.<br>"Alright, alright. Relax," I said and my phone vibrated.  
><em>"Hey Elizabeth. I was wondering if you wanted to come go to London this weekend. I'll be going to visit my cousin and I'd really like to show you around London, since the gang haven't. xxx" <em> It was a text from Niall.  
><em>"Thanks for the offer Niall, but I think I'll pass. I'll let you spend some time with your cousin :) but, you did give me an idea. Why don't we visit you in Ireland some time? We aren't having school the whole of next week so maybe we could go see you, since you're always the one who come here."<em> I texted back.  
>"Who're you texting?" Hannah asked.<br>"Niall," I said.  
>"About what?" Harry asked.<br>"He offered to show me around London this weekend cuz he was gonna visit his cousin," _Dang, since when have these guys been all up in my business?_ "But I told him no and.. oh yeah, wouldn't it be cool if we all visited Niall in Ireland next week for holiday?"  
>"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Liam said.<br>"Yeah, we've never really been to Ireland to see Niall and-" Louis said and Zayn walked out.  
>"Awkward," I said after we watched him walk out of the door.<br>-


	14. Chapter Z7

Chapter 7

As Harry, Liam and Elizabeth spoke about our fake relationship ending, I just kept my head in my book. I didn't want any part of the conversation, simply because I didn't it to end. It finally felt like Elizabeth felt the same way about me, and even though it wasn't real.. it felt good.  
>"Could we just focus on the proejct though, please?" Elizabeth asked after they were done talking about it. I've never been happier to do a project. At least it kept my mind away from the relationship thing.<p>

"So if you 2 were pretending to be in a relationship," Rebecca asked Elizabeth and I when we walked into school together. "Then that means the 2 of you were actually single?"  
>"Yeah," I replied.<br>"Ellie, do you know how many guys have wanted to ask you out because you had a 'boyfriend'?" Rebecca said. I sat down next to Liam and turned to the girls behind us.  
>"Wait, if I had a 'boyfriend', why would guys wanna date me?" Elizabeth asked.<br>"Cuz if you're attached, guys can't get you. And you know how guys can be, they wanna get what they can't," Rebecca explained.  
>"She's got a point," Liam said.<br>"A lot of guys asked me to ask you if you could go out with them when you break up with Zayn," she said. "Relationships don't usually last in this school. Except the lucky ones like Louis and Hannah, of course," she added when Louis and Hannah walked into the class hand in hand.  
>"They're really lucky," Rebecca said. "Not because they're probably gonna end up marrying each other.. but because they stayed together no matter what."<br>"I want something like that some day," Elizabeth said softly and we all looked at her. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Zayn, tell them what you told me!" Liam said during lunch. "Quick, before she comes." Elizabeth had to stay behind to see our French teacher before lunch, so she was joining us late.  
>"Whatever, I'll say it," Liam gave up. "He has a crush on Ellie."<br>"Oh my God!" Hannah said happily.  
>"What? Does she like him as well?" Louis asked Hannah.<br>"Actually I don't know. We don't usually talk about boys.." Hannah replied. "But I'll find a way to get it out of her."  
>"Guys, c'mon just because I like her, doesn't neccessarily mean I want her as my girlfriend," I said.<br>"But you want her to be your girlfriend, don't you?" Harry said. I kept quiet. "I knew it!" He said. "Wait till Niall hears about this," he added taking his phone out to text Niall.  
>"Sh, sh, guys she's coming," Louis said.<br>"Hey guys," Elizabeth said sitting next to me. _Oh God, why?_ "Whaaaat's happening?"  
>"Nothing," Hannah said. "So how was it with Ms Millers?"<br>"It was good. I passed the test which is such a relief since I rarely ever listened in my French classes back home," Elizabeth said and laughed a bit.  
>"No? Not funny? Okay," she said. "Okay, seriously. What's going on."<br>"Nothing! Nothing!" Louis said.  
>"Alright, alright. Relax," Elizabeth said taking her phone out.<br>"Who're you texting?" Hannah asked.  
>"Niall," Elizabeth replied said. <em>Niall?<em>  
>"About what?" Harry asked.<br>"He offered to show me around London this weekend cuz he was gonna visit his cousin, but I told him no and.. oh yeah, wouldn't it be cool if we all visited Niall in Ireland next week for holiday?" Elizabeth suggested. _Oh boy, don't tell me she likes Niall._  
>"Hey, that's not a bad idea," Liam said. <em>They <em>did_ spend an awful lot of time together at Hannah's party. Heck, they were together the whole time, laughing and talking and everything._  
>"Yeah, we've never really been to Ireland to see Niall and-" Louis said and I just walked away. I couldn't stand that thought that my crush <em>may<em> have a crush on one of my best friends. _Spending a whole week with Niall in Ireland _is _a great idea though..._


	15. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Take care of yourself, sweetie," my mom said as Liam's dad drove in front of the house to pick us up.  
>"I will. Love you guys!" I said walking to the car.<br>"Oooh, this is so exciting!" Hannah said in the car. Okay, maybe it _wasn't_ a car, it was more of a mini van. "The 7 of us going to Ireland _together_ to hang out with Niall!" She squealed.  
>"I've gotta be honest, it was really smart of you to think of this," Liam said.<br>"None of us have ever thought of going to Ireland instead of Niall coming here," Harry said. "It's always been a lot easier for him to come considering he was just one person."  
>"You've gotta point. But, I just thought it was a little unfair that it was always poor Niall who had to come."<br>Zayn, who had been awfully quiet lately, put his face in his hand. _Oh my gosh._  
>"Zayn, are you okay?" I asked. <em>Please don't be feeling sick, I wanna spend as much time as I can with you<em>.  
>"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine."<p>

On the plane, I sat next to Hannah, Liam with Zayn, and Louis with Harry.  
>"Sooo," Hannah said. "You know I realized something."<br>"And what's that?" I said laughing.  
>"That we've <em>never<em> talked about boys!"  
>"Sure we do, we talk about Liam, Harry-"<br>"No no, not _our_ boys.. But you know, _boys_ in general. I don't even know your celebrity crush!"  
>"Oh well.. if you <em>must<em> know, I have a little celebrity crush on Tom Felton. He's kinda hot," I said._ Please don't ask about personal crushes._  
>"And what about guys in real life?" She asked eagerly. <em>Ohhhh boy.<br>_"In real life?" I asked nervously, she nodded. _C'mon Liz, you're a pretty good liar, I'm sure you can think of something._  
>"Nope, no crushes," I said.<br>"Really? What about... say, I don't know, Aston, from our Litreture class? Christopher! From your Biology!"  
>I sighed. "Hannah, can I trust you with a secret?"<br>"Sure you can! I've kept your past a secret, haven't I?"  
>"Yeah I know but.. this is a different secret. It's the kind of secret you can't tell <em>anyone<em>. Not even _Louis_."  
>"Oh. Well go on, tell me!"<br>"I kind of have this little crush on Zayn," I whispered. I knew that if I said it out loud Liam and Zayn, who were seated right in front of us, would hear us.  
>"I knew it."<br>"You knew?"  
>"It's kind of really obvious," she whispered.<br>"Well, you still can't tell."  
>"Trust me, I won't," Hannah smiled.<br>"I bet you Zayn and Liam are eavesdropping on us," she whispered then slowly and quietly got out of her seat. I was trying to hold back my laughter as she walked to to Liam's seat.  
>"Don't you boys know you shouldn't be eavesdropping on girls when we talk about boys?" Hannah said, Louis, Hannah, Harry, Zayn and I broke out in laughter.<br>"Oh my gosh," Liam said surprised. "Do _not_ scare me."

We landed soon after that, Niall and his brother Greg had picked us up from the airport.  
>"Hey!" Hannah said as Niall hugged Hannah and me.<br>"Hey guys!" Niall said making his way to the rest of the boys. Zayn didn't look too happy though.  
>"Okay, my parents are gonna be staying with our aunt and uncle this whole week, so there are enough rooms for you guys to share in pairs," Greg explained.<br>"The girls are obviously gonna have to room together, Greg's gonna crash my room, so the 4 of you have to choose who you're rooming with," Niall said.  
>"I guess I'm rooming with Zayn here," Liam said putting his hand on Zayn's shoulder.<br>"Harry and me it is then," Louis said.  
>"What are we waiting for? Leg'go!" I said.<p>

The next morning I woke up at 6 in the morning. Greg had told me the previous day about the road always being empty at that time in the morning, so I decided I'd go for a run. I left a note for Hannah that said,  
><em>Hannah, don't worry if you wake up and don't see me, I went for a run. I'll try to make it back by 7 :)<br>- Ellie.  
><em>Everyone was already in the kitchen having breakfast when I got back slightly after 7am. Which I found kind of surprising, because knowing the boys, they don't usually wake up early unless it's for school. I walked into the kitchen to see Greg, Niall, Zayn, Harry, Louis and Liam all shirtless. _Dayum, Liam and Zayn look hella fine._  
>"7 topless guys, I'm sorry, it's way too much to handle," I said dramatically.<br>"But on a serious note, if you were topless in my kitchen, my momma would be chasin' you guys out wacking you shitless with a kitchen towel," I joked.  
>"You guys just got up?" I asked.<br>"Yeah, pretty much," Greg said.  
>"Oh, I left the key on the table outside. Thanks, again," I said.<br>"So you'll be running every morning then?" Zayn asked me.  
>"Yeeah, that's what I do every weekend and during school vacations."<br>"Would you mind if I joined?" He asked. _Oh my God. Zayn wants to go running with me, no one else is volenteering to join in. This could be my chance._  
>"Of course not, you're more than welcome to join me," I said nervously. <em>Now if I can only get the courage to tell him..<em>


	16. Chapter Z8

Chapter 8

"Zayn, I honestly hope you get the courage to tell her," Liam said to me.  
>"Tell who what?" Mr Payne asked.<br>"Zaynster here likes Ellie," Louis teased.  
>"He does, now does he?" Mr Payne said smiling. "Well Elizabeth's a lovely girl. You two look good together."<br>"That's what I thought!" Hannah said.  
>"Well, someone call her in then."<br>"Oooh, this is so exciting!" Hannah said when Elizabeth got into the mini van. "The 7 of us going to Ireland _together_ to hang out with Niall!" She squealed.  
>"I've gotta be honest, it was really smart of you to think of this," Liam said.<br>"None of us have ever thought of going to Ireland instead of Niall coming here," Harry said. "It's always been a lot easier for him to come considering he was just one person."  
>"You've gotta point. But, I just thought it was a little unfair that it was always poor Niall who had to come," Elizabeth said. <em>Yup, she definitely likes her,<em> I thought as I put my face in my hands. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.  
>"Zayn," Elizabeth said and put her hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" <em>No, I am <em>not_ alright. Why? Becuase the girl of my dreams probably likes my best friend instead of me.  
><em>"Yeah, I'm- I'm fine."

"Okay, really," Liam said on the plane.  
>"What?" I asked confused.<br>"You're asking me what? I should be asking you, what?"  
>"You know that didn't make any sense?"<br>"What's been bothering you?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"No, it's _not_ nothing. You've been really quiet since," _Oh no, please don't realize it! _"Elizabeth told us to go see..." Liam said. _He's realized.._  
><span>"You think she likes Niall, don't you?" Liam asked.  
>"Well the signs all point to it!"<br>"Nope, no crushes," I heard Elizabeth say.  
>"Wait wait, sh," I said to Liam pointing the backrest of my seat. Liam listened as well.<br>"Really? What about... say, I don't know, Aston, from our Litreture class? Christopher! From your Biology!"  
>"Hannah, can I trust you with a secret?"<br>"Sure you can! I've kept your past a secret, haven't I?"  
>"Yeah I know but.. this is a different secret. It's the kind of secret you can't tell <em>anyone<em>. Not even _Louis_." Liam and I looked at each other.  
>"Oh. Well go on, tell me!"<br>Silence. _Damn it, what'd she say?_  
>"I knew it."<br>"You knew?"  
>Silence again. <em>Oh crap, don't tell me Hannah told Elizabeth<em>.  
>"Well, you still can't tell."<br>"Trust me, I won't," Hannah said.  
>Silence, yet again.<br>"Don't you boys know you shouldn't be eavesdropping on girls when we talk about boys?" Hannah said standing behind Liam who had turned to face me.  
>"Oh my gosh," Liam said shocked. Hannah, Elizabeth, Louis, Harry and I were laughing. "Do <em>not<em> scare me"

We landed soon after that, Niall and his brother Greg had picked us up from the airport.  
>"Hey!" Hannah said as Niall hugged the girls.<br>"Greg!" Hannah said making her way to him. Niall and Elizabeth still hadn't separeted. I sighed and thought, _This is gonna be a long week_.  
>"Hang in there, buddy," Liam said softly to me.<br>"Hey guys!" Niall said walking to us and we had a group hug. We hadn't seen Niall since Hannah's party.  
>"Okay, my parents are gonna be staying with our aunt and uncle this whole week, so there are enough rooms for you guys to share in pairs," Greg explained.<br>"The girls are obviously gonna have to room together, Greg's gonna crash my room, so the 4 of you have to choose who you're rooming with," Niall said.  
>"I guess I'm rooming with Zayn here," Liam said squeezing my shoulder.<br>"Harry and me it is then," Louis said.  
>"What are we waiting for? Leg'go!" Elizabeth said.<p>

"Where's Elizabeth?" Niall asked at breakfast. We were all sitting in his kitchen when Hannah walked in.  
>"She went for a run. She said she'd be back by 7," Hannah said yawning, Louis laughed quietly.<br>"What?" She asked.  
>"Nothing, cutie," Louis said walking past her to the fridge.<br>"Have you told her yet?" Harry asked me.  
>"Told who what?" Niall asked.<br>"Zayn likes Ellie!" Louis shouted with his head in the fridge, and I wacked his back. Then we heard the door open. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen a little surprised.  
>"7 topless guys, I'm sorry, it's way too much to handle," she said trying to sound dramatic.<br>"But on a serious note, if you were topless in _my _kitchen, my momma would be chasin' you guys out wacking you shitless with a kitchen towel," she said, making us all laugh.  
>"You guys just got up?" She asked.<br>"Yeah, pretty much," Greg said.  
>"Oh, I left the key on the table outside. Thanks, again," Elizabeth said.<br>"So you'll be running every morning then?" I asked.  
>"Yeeah, that's what I do every weekend."<br>"Would you mind if I joined?" I asked. I could feel everyone's eyes on us in shock.  
>"Of course not, you're more than welcome to join me," she said smiling.<p> 


	17. Chapter 9

Chatper 9

I woke up at 6 again the next morning for my run. I was just getting my sports band and a pair of socks from my suitcase when someone was knocking at the door. I opened it and Zayn was waiting outside, ready for the run.  
>"Oh, I didn't think you were actually gonna come," I said nervously and quitely closed the door behind me.<br>"Why's that?" He asked as we walked down the stairs.  
>"I don't know, I just didn't think so," I simply said putting my shoes on.<br>"Well, then let's go," Zayn said opening the door for me. _Such a gentleman._

We first started at a jogging pace and Zayn asked why I was really into running. I explained how I spent a lot of my childhood playing with my brother and dad in the backyard when my mom would prepare lunch in the kitchen on weekends, because I never really liked doing all those girly things when I was young.  
>"Is that why you're so rough?" He asked. "No offense."<br>"None taken. And yeah, I guess so. My brother taught me how to defend myself when he took karate classes in elementary school."  
>"It's good though, that you can take care of yourself that way," he commented.<br>"Yeah, but sometimes I wish I didn't know how to," I said.  
>"Why?"<br>"It gets me in a lot of trouble."  
>For the next 15 minutes, we just talked as we jogged. About our lives, our other friends. Alright, he asked mainly about me. But I <em>did <em>ask him a few questions of my own. There was way more than meets the eye with Zayn.  
>"Okay, 30 minutes down. The next 30 minutes running back," I said trying to catch my breath.<br>"This," I said pointing to the sports band on my wrist. "This really works."  
>"Could I borrow it?" He asked.<br>"Yeah sure, you're gonna need it when I race you back to Niall's place when we reach the post office 4 blocks away from his house," I said.  
>As I sprinted towards the post office during my little race against Zayn, I tripped over the uneven pavement.<br>"Ow! Fuck!" I said in pain. _Well, this is embarrassing._  
>"Crap, are you okay?" Zayn asked getting down next to me.<br>"No, no, I think I sprained it," I said holding my ankle. Next thing I knew he had one arm on my back, and his other under my knees. "Wha-"  
>"Just relax," he said. <em>He's carrying me all the way?<br>_"Whoa, what happened?" Niall asked when he opened the door.  
>"She fell and hurt her ankle," Zayn said as he put me down on the sofa.<br>"We need to get her to a doctor," Hannah said.  
>"The nearest hospital's only 10 minutes away," Greg said.<br>"Okay, who else is coming?" Hanna said going up the stairs.  
>"Me!" Niall said.<br>"I'm definitely coming," Zayn said.

After I changed out of my running clothes, we made our way to the hospital. The doctor said it wasn't sprained, which was good to hear. But he said I couldn't walk for the rest of the day if I wanted it to get better fast.  
>"That sucks then, we were supposed to go to the movies today," I said in the car on the way back.<br>"It's okay, we can always go tomorrow," Zayn said.  
>"All that matters is that you're okay," Hannah said.<br>"We could rent a movie. There's a store on the way home," Niall suggested.  
>"Oh, perfect timing. We're just about to reach the turn," Greg said.<br>We rented Inception, 500 Days of Summer and Hannah & I got The Notebook to girl-bond over.  
>"Well since you 2 are probably gonna be swooning over the romantic parts and sobbing over the sad parts, us boys are gonna be up in Greg's room playing video games," Louis said.<br>"Alright," Hannah replied.  
>"We'll call you when we're done watching the movie," I added.<br>"So, I thought that while we were watching the movie we could talk about you and the whole Zayn issue," Hannah said when she made sure the boys were in the room after she put the DVD on play.  
>"If you insist," I sighed.<br>"So what is it exactly you like about him?" Hannah asked. "I'm not saying he doesn't seem like a likeable guy, he _is_. Just, what makes you like him so much that you wanna keep it a secret?"  
>"I don't know, I guess he just seems... <em>different<em> from other guys. A good different. He can stand up for himself, but he still has a lot of respect for others and knows his limist. He's really sweet too. And.. basically he's just not like any of the other guys I've met," I said. "Oh, I love this part," I added. For the rest of the movie I told Hannah more about my life in the States.  
>"So do you think you'll ever tell him?" Hannah asked.<br>"Well, that's the thing. I've never been really confident about telling people how I feel. Especially towards boys," I admitted.  
>"You have to tell him soon. Zayn isn't gonna be single forever," Hannah said.<br>"Shh! I don't want any of the boys to hear it! Also, my favorite scene is coming up," I said.


	18. Chapter Z9

Chatper 9

"Hey, Liam," I said quietly.  
>"Whaaat?" He groaned.<br>"I'm gonna go down for a run with Ellie," I said. He instantly got up.  
>"Are you gonna tell her?" He asked.<br>"No," I said and he went back to sleep. "Weird."  
>I went to the girls' room and knocked on the door, Elizabeth opened it.<br>"Oh, I didn't think you were actually gonna come," she said closing the door behind her.  
>"Why's that?" I asked.<br>"I don't know, I just didn't think so."  
>"Well, then let's go," I said holding the front door open for her.<p>

"So why're you so into running?" I asked when we started jogging.  
>"Well, I grew up with my dad and Jeremy being really into sports while my mom just did stuff at home and shop all the time. When I was little, I never really like doing stuff like housework and shopping for dresses. To be honest, now I still don't. I've always hated wearing dresses," she joked. "Anyway. I'd always try to join Jer and my dad in the backyard whenever my mom was preparing lunch on weekends or whatever. And I guess a lot of the guy stuff rubbed off onto me. I'm really into sports and fitness and stuff."<br>"Is that why you're so rough?" _What, why did I say that? _"No offense," I quickly added.  
>"None taken. And yeah, I guess so. My brother taught me how to defend myself when he took karate classes in elementary school."<br>"It's good though, that you can take care of yourself that way."  
>"Yeah, but sometimes I wish I didn't know how to."<br>"Why?"  
>"It gets me in a lot of trouble."<br>For the next 15 minutes, we just talked as we jogged. About our lives, our other friends. I just wanted to get to know her better. I wanted to think that if she _did_ like Niall instead of me, that we could at least be best friends and I could comfort her if anyone hurt her.  
>"Okay, 30 minutes down. The next 30 minutes running back," she said.<br>"This, this really works," she said pointing to her sports band.  
>"Could I borrow it?"<br>"Yeah sure, you're gonna need it when I race you back to Niall's place when we reach the post office 4 blocks away from his house," she teased.  
>As we ran towards the post office, she fell and yelled in agony.<br>"Crap, are you okay?" I said.  
>"No, no, I think I sprained it," she said. <em>She's too injured to walk,<em> I thought and decided to carry her.  
>"Wha-" she was confused.<br>"Just relax," I said, and carried her all the way to Niall's.  
>"Whoa, what happened?" Niall asked when he opened the door.<br>"She fell and hurt her ankle," I explained as I brought her to the living room where I set her down on the sofa.  
>"We need to get her to a doctor," Hannah said.<br>"The nearest hospital's only 10 minutes away," Greg said.  
>"Okay, who else is coming?" Hanna said going up the stairs.<br>"Me!" Niall said putting his shirt on as he made his down the stairs.  
>"I'm definitely coming," I said.<p>

After about 15 minutes, we made our way to the hospital.  
>"So what exactly happened?" The doctor asked.<br>"I was going for a run this morning when I tripped over something. Probably some part of an uneven pavement," Elizabeth explained.  
>"Were you running alone?"<br>"No, I was with her," I said.  
>"Yeah, he helped me get back to our friend's place."<br>"Okay well, it's not sprained, but if you want it to get better fast you're gonna have to sit and not walk for the entire day."  
>"That sucks then, we were supposed to go to the movies today," Elizabeth said in the car.<br>"It's okay, we can always go tomorrow," I said. _At least you're okay._  
>"All that matters is that you're okay," Hannah said.<br>"We could rent a movie. There's a store on the way home," Niall suggested.  
>"Oh, perfect timing. We're just about to reach the turn," Greg said. We ended up getting Inception, 500 Days of Summer and The Notebook for the girls.<br>While Hannah and Elizabeth stayed in the living room watching The Notebook, the boys and I stayed in Greg's room to play his video games.  
>"So what was this I heard about someone here liking Liz?" Niall said, and everyone looked to me.<br>"Wait so you two _aren't _together?" Greg asked.  
>"He wishes," Harry said wit his eyes glued to the TV.<br>"But I think she likes another one of us," I said looking at Niall.  
>"Wait what?" He asked confused.<br>"I don't know, I'm only guessing. She _did_ talk to you a lot at Hannah's party," I explained.  
>"Hey, he's got a point," Louis agreed.<br>"But you two look so.. couple-y," Greg said. He was way behind on the conversation, it was obvious he was too into beating Harry.  
>"Well, you should know that even if she did like me, I don't like her in that way. You can have her," Niall said.<br>"But the problem is telling her. I don't know how to."  
>"What's this? Zayn actually scared?" Liam teased.<br>"I am not _scared_," I said. "Just.. I don't know if I want to know her response."  
>And then an awkward moment of silence. "I'll go get something to eat," I said.<br>"DUDE!" Harry said when Greg beat him.  
>"YESSS!" Greg said.<br>"But the girls are watching the movie," Niall said.  
>"I'll be so quiet, they won't even know I was there," I said and walked out.<br>"Well, that's the thing. I've never been really confident about telling people how I feel. Especially towards boys," I heard Elizabeth said when I was just outside Niall's room door.  
>"You have to tell him soon. Zayn isn't gonna be single forever," Hannah said and I could hear Elizabeth go "Shh!"<br>Then they stopped talking and focused on the movie. I walked down, got some chips and went back to Niall's room not telling anyone about what I heard.

I realized that I didn't upload Zayn's POV for chapter 3, but I fixed that, so go check it out :)


	19. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

During our trip to Ireland, I spent a lot of my time with Zayn. Runs in the morning, we were the only one who could actually cook so we both were in the kitchen together a lot.  
>"Niall, Greg, thanks so much for letting us stay over," I said when they dropped us off at the airport at the end of the week.<br>"No biggy, it was fun," Niall said hugging me.  
>"Hope to see you guys soon!" Greg said as we walked into the departure hall.<br>"Oh hey," Hannah said walking to me.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Louis wants to sit with me on the plane, so you're gonna have to sit with one of the boys, is that okay?"  
>"Oh, yeah, it's cool," I said. <em>This is my chance to sit next to Zayn..<em>  
>"Ellie," Zayn said. "Louis &amp; I had planned to sit together on the flight home, but he changed his mind and said he wanted to sit with Hannah. And since Hannah was sitting next to you I figured that we should sit together instead to save the trouble."<br>"Yeah, sure!"

"Do you mind if I get the window seat?" I asked on the plane.  
>"No, of course you can have it," he said, letting me in first.<br>I don't remember what happened during the flight, I think I was sleeping.  
>"Hey. Hey, Ellie," I heard someone whispering into my ear.<br>"Huh? Wha?"  
>"Hey there sleeping beauty," Zayn said smiling making his beautiful eyes light up. I had apparently fallen asleep on his shoulder.<br>"Oh, sorry for falling asleep on your shoulder," I said shyly.  
>"No, no. It's okay, it completely is," he said smiling.<br>"I see you two are really hitting it off," Hannah teased as we walked out of the plane.  
>"Ch, whatever Han," I said giggling.<br>"But," Hannah said and linked our arms. "You 2 look cute together."  
>I turned around to look at Zayn who was already looking at me and we smiled at each other. It gave me that butterflies in my stomach feeling.<p>

"How was your trip, honey?" My mom asked when I got dropped off by Hannah's parents.  
>"It was so much fun," I said.<br>"How's your ankle?" My dad asked.  
>"Oh, it's a lot better. I totally forgot I even injured it," I said laughing. "Where's Jer?"<br>"He's on a date," my mom said.  
>"Oooh, with who?"<br>"Ruth, Liam's sister," my dad replied and my jaw instantly dropped.  
>"No way!" I said excitedly. "No way, no way, no way!" I repeated, jumping over the sofa.<br>"You should learn from her," my dad said.  
>"Wait what." I was completely lost.<br>"_She_ asked him out," my mom said. "If you're tired of waiting for Zayn to ask you out, you do it," she advised.  
>Then I got thinking. I was always hoping for Zayn to ask me out when I had so many oppurtunities to do it myself.<br>"Mom, I'm going over to Liam's," I said and ran to his house.

"Zayn?" I asked confused when he opened the door at Liam's house.  
>"I forgot my keys, so I'm staying here for now," he explained.<br>"Ah, I see. Can I speak to Liam?" I asked as he let me in.  
>"He's in the shower right now, but you could wait here."<br>"Oh I am so tired," I said sitting on the couch.  
>"Yeah, me too," Zayn replied sitting next to me.<br>"Oh, did you hear about Ruth and my brother?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, Liam and I just found out," he simply replied.<br>"Can I ask you something?" We said at the same time. "Oh boy, this isn't gonna be one of those cliche times where we talk at the same time and end up asking the same thing, is it?" I joked.  
>"I honestly hope so," he laughed.<br>"But seriously, you first. I'll probably have more guts after you ask me," I said.  
>"You wanna go out some time? Like.. just the two of us," he asked nervously.<br>"Wow.. it _would_ have been those cliche times cuz.. I was just about to ask you out on a date," I said. And then there was an awkward silence where we were just looking into each other's eyes. I don't know how long the kiss we had was, but when we pulled away, I saw Liam, Louis and Hannah in the room. Hannah, as expected, squealed in excitement.  
>"The things that you miss out on while in the shower," Liam said shaking his head.<br>And in that moment. I knew that this was the beginning of something wonderful.


	20. Chapter Z10

Chapter 10

"Niall, Greg, thanks so mic for letting us stay over," Elizabeth said to Niall and Greg.  
>"Zayn! Come here!" Louis called me.<br>"Hannah and I are gonna sit together, you're sitting with Elizabeth so that we don't have to make too many decisions. Also, you can make your move," Louis whispered to me.  
>"Fine," I sighed. I was getting really annoyed with the boys cuz they were always bugging me about the whole Elizabeth thing. I honestly didn't mind that we weren't dating. I actually rather just<br>"Dude, go!" Liam said to me when Elizabeth was walking toward us.  
>"Ellie," I said. "Louis &amp; I had planned to sit together on the flight home, but he changed his mind and said he wanted to sit with Hannah. And since Hannah was sitting next to you I figured that we should sit together instead to save the trouble." <em>Ugh, why'd I go into details?<em>  
>"Yeah, sure!" She seemed happy enough.<p>

"Do you mind if I get the window seat?" She asked when we boared the plane.  
>"No, of course you can have it," I said letting her get in first. Louis gave me the thumbs up and Hannah was smilling away, I just rolled my eyes. <em>Oh boy.<em>  
>About 15 minutes later, Elizabeth had fallen asleep, her head on my shoulder. I put my other hand up to call one of the air stewardesses.<br>"Can I help you?" She asked.  
>"Yeah, could I get a blanket for her?" I asked.<br>"Sure, I'll get you one." When she got me the blanket, I put it over Elizabeth.  
>"Nice one," Louis whispered. His head was in the gap between my seat and Elizabeth's.<br>"Geez, dude. Scared the crap outta me," I whispered back. I watched Elizabeth as she was sleeping, and I guess it's true what people say about how amazing it is to watch the one you're in love with sleeping so peacefully. She was so beautiful, well she always is.  
>"Good afternoon everyone, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in about 5 minutes time," the captain announced.<br>"Hey. Hey, Ellie," I said waking Elizabeth up.  
>"Huh? Wha?"<br>"Hey there sleeping beauty," I said.  
>"Oh, sorry for falling asleep on your shoulder," she said.<br>"No, no. It's okay, it completely is."  
>"Nice one, buddy," Harry said as he and Louis casually walked next to me as we walked out of the plane.<br>"Don't pressure him too much, boys," Liam said from behind me.  
>"Ooh, look who's all smiley," Louis teased after Elizabeth turned and smiled.<p>

"Where is everybody?" Liam asked. I was staying with him that day because my parents were out and I had forgetten to bring my keys.  
>"Hey, there's a note here!" I said as I threw myself onto the couch.<p>

_"Liam, we're with Nicole at the mall._

_- Dad"_  
>"Well, mom and dad with Nicola, aaand Ruth's with Jeremy," Liam said as he read a text on his phone.<br>"Ruth and Jeremy?"  
>"Yeah, on a date apparently. Do you think there's some kind of difference in the way British and Americans think?"<br>"Wait what?"  
>"Well, Jeremy's known Ruth only for a couple of weeks and they're going on a date. You've known Ellie for months and-" that's when I threw a pillow at him.<br>"Hey! I'm just saying!" He defended. "Whatever, I'm gonna go take a shower. Answer that would'ya?" He added when someone knocked on the door.  
>"Zayn?" It was Elizabeth and she asked me confused.<br>"I forgot my keys, so I'm staying here for now."  
>"Ah, I see. Can I speak to Liam?" She said as I let her in.<br>"He's in the shower right now, but you could wait here."  
>"Oh I am so tired."<br>"Yeah, me too."  
>"Oh, did you hear about Ruth and my brother?" She asked awkwardly.<br>"Yeah, Liam and I just found out."  
>"Can I ask you something?" We said at the same time.<br>"Oh boy, this isn't gonna be one of those cliche times where we talk at the same time and end up asking the same thing, is it?" She said.  
>"I honestly hope so," I laughed.<br>"But seriously, you first. I'll probably have more guts after you ask me."  
>"You wanna go out some time? Like.. just the two of us," I asked. Never in my life have I been close to this nervous when asking a girl out.<br>"Wow.. it _would_ have been those cliche times cuz.. I was just about to ask you out on a date," she replied shyly.  
><em>C'mon, Zayn. Just do it.<em> I thought and kissed her with all the passion I had in that moment. It felt so much more significant than the kiss we had at Hannah's party. This felt more real. It felt like it was meant to be. Next thing I knew, Hannah was squealing in excitement. And I was just smiling, and so was Elizabeth.  
>"The things that you miss out on while in the shower," Liam said shaking his head.<br>That's when I knew it the whole thing was gonna be amazing.

So, this was supposed to be the last chapter of this story. But I got a lot more good reviews that I'd ever expected! I might be posting more, stay tuned here: .com/


End file.
